Jedimasterwolf
Jedimasterwolf is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 4, 2013. He currently has the rank Viking, over 1,930 posts, and over 3,029 likes recieved. He mainly posts in the Ninjago and Star Wars forums. His nicknames are JMW, Wolf (by a lot of people), though occasionally he is called Wolfie (by Teentitans, a dear friend). He is currently a member of the Final Guard. He is also on the Lego Council, representing the Ninjago and Star Wars forums. Stories So far, jedimasterwolf has written two stories; Dark Ryder Star Wars- A story about Bac Visla, Pre Visla's brother, who is hunting Obi-Wan Kenobi after the Clone Wars ends. He keeps his name secretive from everyone including Luke Visla, and has gone by the name Dark Ryder ever since he was a boy. The story's prologue was started on October 16th, 2015, but never started the actual story. When the Wolf Growls Ninjago- A story about Asger, the romantic adventurer who will stop at nothing to find his family in the Underworld and bring them back safely. Asger is in love with Clouse's granddaughter, Stara, whom he is currently dating in the "OC Hang Out!!!" on the Ninjago Stories subforum. He started the story on January 10th, 2016, and is currently still writing it. Gallery Life He was an active member of the Lego Star Wars gallery for over two years until he began to post on the message boards. On the gallery, he was the co-founder of TheFan club with user StarWars7190. It became one of the most successful clubs of 2013-2014, but is inactive now due to the horrible change in the gallery's layout. He also founded the club, ComedyStarWars, for the funny aspect of the gallery. He also created the Wolfpack, which is currently working underground now since the update. Roleplay Jedimasterwolf is very active in Roleplay: * He was originally a Jedi in SWRP, but became a Je'daii temporarily. * He founded the New (RP) Jedi Order and is currently the Grandmaster, as Grandmaster Volksven. * He is Ake in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Roleplay. * He is Asger in Ninjago RP, who is in love with Stara, Clouse's granddaughter. * He is Radford in T.A.D.A.L. Roleplay, a tough biker who can run laps without breaking a sweat. * He is Captain Ake of the Merchant of Death in Pirates Roleplay. Ake is an ally of Captain Blaze (Ninja7Girl). * He is Sir Hagan of Rivenden in Castle Roleplay. * He is "13" (as in the name) in S.W.A.T. Roleplay. * He is Lachlan, Captain of the Mirkwood Elves in LOTR Roleplay. Rock & Roll Life Dark Rockers He founded the band Twisted Brickster, a parody of Twisted Sister, which recorded 2 singles, Have Yourself a Merry Little Brickmas ''and ''Oh Come All Ye Builders. Brick Row Brick Row is his next project, a parody of Skid Row. Dark Rockers Formed Dark Rockers, a Star Wars parody band, on February 19th, 2016 with fellow users Jvwedel, Timmy, Iamjustice, and Alayna. Current Members: * Jvwedel: Lead vocals (Feb. 19th-present) * Timmy: Lead guitar+Backup Vocals (Feb. 19th-present) * Alayna: Bass guitar+Backup Vocals (Feb. 19th-present) * Jedimasterwolf: Drums+Backup Vocals (Feb. 19th-present) * Emy: Keyboard+Backup Vocals (Feb. 20th-present) * Iamjustice: Manager (Feb. 22-Present) Songs: * Apologize; Dark Rockers debut song. Written by jedimasterwolf, revised by jvwedel. Published 2/21/16 * Destroyed; Written by jedimasterwolf. The heaviest of their metal songs. Published 2/25/16 * Forgotten; Written by jedimasterwolf. The saddest, most emotional of their songs. Published 2/25/16 The New Jedi Order Founding Jedimasterwolf founded the New Jedi Order on December 14, 2015, when he was training 4 apprentices at once. Sadly, half became inactive, but the Order was just starting. He personally trained Techna Ariana (Ninja7Girl), Dexter (DexterityPro), Alderamin (Shamrock7203), Sky (AgentSky), Jemma (Maggie_15) and Matthew (Nexo81). He promoted Techna Ariana to Head of the Order and Head of Security, but is still currently the Grandmaster. He promoted Dexter to Chief Librarian. The Jedi Trials All students must go through him in the Jedi Trials topic in order to become a Knight of the New Jedi Order. Techna and Dexter and Masters, Alderamin and Sky are Knights, while Jemma and Matthew are in the Trials. So far, he has passed; * Dexter * Techna Ariana * Alderamin * Sky * Raguna Barrett (Joeldlaw) The Jedi Temple In the Jedi Trials topic the newly built Jedi Temple proudly stands. Though not like the modern Corusant temple, this New Jedi Temple has 13 spires, with one tallest in the center. There are over 3,000 steps to the base of the temple, and many courtyards and gardens as you walk up. When you walk inside, the marble floors lead up to a bronze statue of Volksven, lightsaber held down in a knight's position, hood on. To his left is a statue of Techna Ariana, lightsaber drawn and up by her shoulders, held in two hands. To his right is a statue of Dexter, one hand holding an injured man, the other above the man's chest, healing him. When you walk to the base of the statue and look up, the tall ceilings show a painted map of the galaxy, visible from the second floor as well. When you walk to the base of Volksven's statue, an automatic door swooshes up. Walk inside, and you may see the fleet of the New Jedi Order. Everything from T-65 Stealth X-Wings to Light Interceptors to Jedi Starfighters to Delta-7 starfighters to the 7 original massive Je'daii Order cruisers from Volksven's old Je'daii days are in the hanger. Members-From Past to Present # Currently, Techna Ariana is the Head of the Order and Head of Security, being a Jedi Sentinel. # Dexter is the Chief Librarian, and a Jedi Consular. # Alderamin is a Jedi Knight and Jedi Ace. # Sky is a Jedi Guardian and Weapons Specialist. # Raguna Barrett-Jedi Knight # Jemma-Padawan # Matthew-Padawan # Triskal-Jedi Master (Member of the old Shadow Order) # Luke Bridger-Jedi Master # Yodaboyz # To be continued....